


Sound

by legolastariel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Inner Dialogue, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolastariel/pseuds/legolastariel
Summary: Can be read from either Rick or Daryl's POV - whichever you like better. :-)Tell me who you think it is. That's fun. LoLI lie awake again, as so many nights before, although I’m dead tired. There is an inner restlessness that won’t let me find any peace. My thoughts go around in circles and I know what they revolve around – him. It’s all about him, always.





	Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Just an unbeta'ed little something to let you guys know I'm still alive. :-)  
> I'm up to my ears into my first Rickyl AU and just passed word count 87.500 - and there's no end in sight. I'm so exited and hope you'll like it once it's done.
> 
> But for now I hope you'll enjoy this little one shot.

# Sound

I lie awake again, as so many nights before, although I’m dead tired. There is an inner restlessness that won’t let me find any peace. My thoughts go around in circles and I know what they revolve around – him. It’s all about him, always. Every second of the day. He’s my first thought in the morning and my last at night. 

My best friend, my partner, my lover, my _everything_.  

When we first met things were different. We started as opponents and clashed more often than not, and yet a part of me liked him instantly. I was attracted to him, trusted him, relied on him, _needed_ him. But all those emotions had nothing to do with love. 

Love. Such a powerful emotion. Probably the most powerful force in the universe. And once a man has fallen there is no turning back, no denying it, no fighting it. It’s all-consuming and overwhelming, even frightening at times. And yet it’s the most beautiful thing on Earth. 

I love him. So much. Every single second of the day. With every breath I take. With every beat of my heart. 

I cannot lose him. Ever. 

I know he loves me back. He’s shown it in countless ways and he’s here with me now, but what if Fate chooses to take him away from me? What if tomorrow’s gonna to be our last day together? 

Some terrible tragic incident may tear us apart, or he may wake up one morning and realize that he does not want me anymore. I couldn’t bear that. 

Stay with me. Please. Don’t leave me. Ever. 

It’s this fear, this separation anxiety that keeps me awake and nothing seems to be able to soothe me, to still the violent racing of my heart. 

He turns in his sleep, nestles closer and I can feel the warmth radiate from his body, smell the unique scent of his skin that has become so familiar. As careful as possible so I do not wake him, I place my head on his chest and wrap one arm around his waist.

I need to be close. Need to feel he’s here, with me, safe, all mine. For this precious moment, right now, no one and nothing can take him away from me.

There’s a sound very close to my ear. A steady, rhythmic, soothing sound. My lover’s heartbeat. Strong and yet calm. 

I concentrate on this lovely sound, try to will my own heart to beat in sync with his. His heart that beats just for me, that accelerates when I’m close, when our lips meet and our bodies melt into one. His heart that at this moment would break, if I were to leave him, which is the furthest thing from my mind. 

It’s a wonderful sound. A soothing sound. A sound, which I hope to be able to listen to for the rest of my days. A sound that brings the peace and contentment I need to finally fall asleep. 


End file.
